Tres amigas
by Felikis
Summary: Ginny y Luna en un cuarto a solas. Hermione llega. Y la noche es larga...


La blanca piel de Luna Lovegood se había tornado roja. Ginny la estaba besando, y se había tumbado encima de ella. Ahora, extendida bocarriba en la cama, Luna no podía sino esperar a que Ginny se diera cuenta de la locura que era aquello, o que como broma ya había sido bastante.

Sin embargo, Ginny no parecía tener intención de detenerse. Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de Luna por encima de la ropa libremente, mientras sus labios se hallaban a la altura del cuello de Luna, besándolo y lamiéndolo con sumo cuidado, como si temiera herirla.

—Ginny… ¿por qué…?

—Te deseo… —susurró la pelirroja simplemente. Aprovechó ese parón para quitarse el suéter con velocidad. También le quitó el suyo a Luna, pero al contrario que como había hecho con ella misma, lo hizo despacio, con lentitud. El uniforme de Hogwarts le permitiría ir a un ritmo calmado, aunque ya llevaba un tiempo reprimiendo sus ansias de tener una experiencia íntima con aquella rubia.

Las camisas también estorbaban, de forma que hizo lo mismo. Las chicas se contemplaron, con sólo los sujetadores cubriéndoles los pechos. Ginny empezó a masajear los pechos de Luna por encima de la tela, hasta que…

—¡Ginny! ¡Me tendrías que haber avisado!

La voz de Hermione era la que protestaba desde la puerta. Ginny se volvió y se quitó de encima de Luna.

—Lo siento… me podían las ganas —respondió la aludida a modo de disculpa.

—Yo también tenía ganas, pero te hubiera llamado —dijo Hermione

Luna abrió mucho los ojos y las miró. ¿Qué significaba todo esto?

—¿Teníais esto planeado?

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.

—Pero entonces, ¿Ginny no te ha dicho…? —dijo, fulminando a la pelirroja con la mirada. Luego se sentó al lado de Luna y empezó a acariciarla por el vientre, pero de una forma distinta a lo que había hecho Ginny, sin excitar a la rubia, sino relajándola—. Bueno, Ginny y yo habíamos pensado hacía un tiempo hablar contigo. A las dos nos gustas mucho… y queríamos proponerte pasar una noche con nosotras… pero parece que a ella se le ha ido la situación de las manos y ha intentado hacerlo de forma indebida.

—Luna, yo… lo siento, no quería… —comenzó Ginny, en tono de disculpa.

—Sí, sí querías —le cortó Luna—. Desde luego no me esperaba esto…

—Ya me lo suponía —dijo Hermione—. Pero bueno, voy a preguntártelo. ¿Querrías probar a que pasáramos la noche las tres?

Luna pareció dudar unos momentos.

—Tanto si aceptas como si no, espero que esto no afecte a nuestra amistad —añadió Hermione en tono conciliador—. Y si aceptas, pero en cualquier momento estás incómoda… lo dejamos y aquí no ha pasado nada.

Luna cerró los ojos, inspiró, y reflexionó durante unos segundos. Luego miró a Ginny.

—Bueno, Ginny… ¿me ayudas a que Hermione se ponga a tono?

La pelirroja dio un saltito de alegría y se puso al lado de Hermione. Besó primero a Luna y luego a la castaña. Entre ella y Luna se encargaron de las prendas superiores de Hermione, hasta quedar las tres en sujetador. Los pantalones empezaban a molestar.

Luego, Ginny tumbó a Luna con cuidado sobre la cama, y empezó a masajearle los pechos. Había que reconocer que se sentía muy bien, pensó Luna, las manos de la pelirroja sabían lo que hacían. Se deslizaron bajo el sostén. La rubia cerró los ojos.

Hermione, por su parte, se quitó la falda y los leotardos. Ahora sí estaba cómoda. Miró a Luna, tumbada bocarriba con Ginny disfrutando de su cuerpo. Pues iba a tener su turno. Pero antes, tiró hacia abajo también de la falda de Ginny. Sus dedos acompañaron la caída del leotardo. Hizo lo mismo con Luna. La joven se estremeció, no estaba habituada a que la desnudaran… y menos ellas dos.

Cuando se notó sin los leotardos, hizo ademán de cerrar las piernas, pero Hermione se lo impidió. Ginny se hizo a un lado, y pudieron contemplarse las tres mutuamente.

—Mejor de lo que yo pensaba —comentó Hermione. Y sin previo aviso, levantó el sujetador de Luna y empezó a besarle y lamerle los pechos.

—Mmmmm… —suspiró Luna. Nunca hubiera pensado que aquello pudiera sentirse tan bien.

Ginny tanteó en la espalda de Luna para deshacer el cierre de su sostén y quitárselo. Hizo lo mismo con Hermione, y se despojó del suyo también. Ya sólo quedaba una prenda…

Se quitó las bragas con rapidez. Se acercó a las de Hermione, y se las bajó con los dientes, antes de hacer lo mismo con las de Luna. Ya estaban desnudas las tres. Hermione movía su lengua entre los pechos y el vientre de Luna. Esa imagen calentaba a Ginny de tal forma que se llevó la mano a su sexo, y empezó a masturbarse mientras lo contemplaba.

Hermione se detuvo, y la hizo parar. Indicó a Ginny que se tumbara al lado de Luna. Que jugaran entre ellas. Tímidamente, Luna estiró sus manos a los pechos de Ginny, y empezó a masajearlos. Con cuidado, empezó a lamerle los pezones. Ginny se estremeció. La inexperta lengua de Luna la hacía sentir mucho placer. Quizá era por eso.

—Ahora relájate —indicó Hermione a Luna, antes de introducirle un dedo en su sexo. El cuerpo de Luna se contrajo. Hizo lo mismo con la pelirroja, y procedió a masturbarlas al unísono.

—Hermione es bastante buena, ¿verdad? —le dijo Ginny a la rubia. La castaña se ruborizó con ese comentario.

Luna asintió, y continuó con lo que había estado haciendo, aunque su cuerpo recibía unas oleadas de placer que le dificultaban aquello. Ginny jugó con su mano, deslizándola por el costado y de la rubia, hasta que tuvo una idea.

—Esperad. Luna… ¿por qué no pruebas a devolverle el favor a Hermione? —le sugirió.

La rubia y la castaña se miraron. Luna se sonrojó, y asintió. Hermione sonrió y se tumbó en la cama, separó las piernas, y dejó a su amiga actuar. Luna introdujo sus dedos en la entrada de Hermione, y empezó a repetir los movimientos que había hecho antes la castaña con ella.

Hermione suspiró. No se le daba mal a la chica. Ginny se situó entre ambas, formando entre los tres cuerpos una especie de círculo. Comenzó a masturbar a Luna, y Hermione empezó a masturbar a Ginny.

Los jadeos y gemidos ocuparon el silencio. Luna no se arrepentía de haber aceptado. De hecho, no habían terminado y ya se preguntaba si le permitirían repetir. Se movió hacia adelante, y sin saber cómo se le ocurrió, lamió el sexo de Hermione.

La castaña jadeo con esto. Miró, y la imagen de Luna lamiéndole su sexo la calentó aún más. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado ella antes? Le empezó a hacer un cunnilingus a Ginny, y la pelirroja se lo hizo a Luna.

La excitación crecía a cada segundo. Deberían hacer esto más a menudo. Unos minutos después, las tres llegaron al orgasmo. Jadeando, se detuvieron, y se tumbaron bocarriba, intentando recuperarse.

—Gracias… por haber pensado… en mi… para esto… —murmuró Luna.

—Creo que Hermione… estará de acuerdo… en que te lo pidamos alguna otra vez… —dijo Ginny.

—Por supuesto… —respondió la aludida.

—Pero esto ha sido sólo… el "primer asalto", ¿verdad? —dijo Luna, en un tono muy provocativo, y deseosa de volver a hacerlo.

Ginny y Hermione sonrieron. Sabían que esa noche se iba a hacer muy larga, y muy corta a la vez.


End file.
